


A Lull in the Storm

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief meeting set around episode 32, 33.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lull in the Storm

Takatora ignored his pain as hard as he could while he walked, but unfortunately his pain wasn't ignoring him. Stupidly enough, he was probably safer from attack in Helheim at this point, but he'd wanted to see Mitsuzane. His poor little brother. Growing in strength, courage, and intelligence, but still, only a child. 

It was nearly dark, this park was near deserted, and he was beginning to realise just how foolish this was. How could he find his brother without his resources? How could he find his brother without a cellphone, without access to Yggdrasill's monitoring devices? How could he even take another step when he was so damnably _weak?_

He staggered, put a hand out and found solid wood underneath it. A bench. All right. He could sit here for a moment, and work on regathering his strength. His head hurt, his shoulder was ablaze, and his arm had that sick nauseous feeling that anticipated infection. But he was still a Kureshima, and he was still himself. He could manage anything, if it meant he could help save the world.

\- he woke with a blanket over him, and his head on what felt like thin thighs. 

A soft voice, "Nii-san?" 

Roshuo's bandaging had done wonders for his injuries, but he could feel a fresh bandaid across the long scrape on his temple. He lost himself in wonder for a moment, then his brain caught up with his ears and eyes flashed open. " _Mitsuzane_ ," he choked out at the sight of the blurred face over him in the darkness. 

He shot up, wobbled for a moment with a strong arm around him, then pressed his lips desperately to his brother's. 

When he pulled back, Mitsuzane's face was still blurred. He wasn't sure how much of it was from the dim illumination - the closest streetlight was out - and how much was from his own head injury, but he knew that with his brother here, his headache hardly seemed to matter at all. 

* * *

Micchi froze for a moment, then managed an easy, tired smile. The words he'd rehearsed came out. "Nii-san. It's so good to see you. I found you through Yggdrasill's CTV, but don't worry, it's on my private account. No one else knows. I thought you were -"

\- where had that last line come from?

Nii-san's eyes softened, and for a moment they seemed to focus on him properly. To see him properly. Well. As properly as Takatora had ever seen him. "I'm just glad you're all right. Don't worry about me. I'm stronger than that," nii-san said after a pause. 

Nii-san lifted a hand to Micchi's cheek. 

...the sound of cars. At least three, being driven too fast. 

Shit. They'd tracked him. He had his brother back, just for a moment, and he'd known it wouldn't be long enough. "I'll find you somewhere to hide." 

(But he had his brother back.) 

"I'll go," he promised Micchi, struggling to his feet. "Keep you safe." 

* * *

There was a crack back further into the park, near the water. Takatora's head still hurt, but Mitsuzane had pushed a packet of sandwiches into his hands before he'd left, and then had suffered himself to be kissed again.

Takatora jumped through the crack, and was caught by only the bare nimbus of a blaster's energy. He thought it was purple. Huh. Funny.

* * *

Micchi touched his fingers to his lips as the squad approached, then took a handkerchief from his pocket and scrubbed his mouth thoroughly.


End file.
